<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Duties by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120307">Morning Duties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts'>CoilingThoughts</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade'>IceCladShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Nudism, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Piss Play, piss drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the life of Tonraq and Bolin, master, pet and husbands.</p><p>Kinktober 2020 prompt: 20th, Leash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Tonraq (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bolin awoke in darkness, with the comforting weight of his tail-plug filling his hole. He stretched luxuriously, eyes still closed as he cuddled into the soft cushions of his den, delighting in what his Master had given him. It wouldn’t be long before his day started, but he had a little time to nap here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, before long he heard the sound of approaching feet. The earthbender rose from his curled-up position, standing on all fours with tail raised, tongue lolling out in excitement. A moment later the door opened and light spilled in around his master’s form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s my good boy?” Tonraq asked indulgently, reaching down to ruffle Bolin’s hair. The earthbender yapped obediently and shook his ass, causing the tail attached to his plug to wag. “Yes, you are,” the chief said, chuckling, and clipping his leash onto the earthbender’s collar. “Now, quiet down and follow. I have some reports to do this morning, but I’ll take you for a walk in a few hours. Got that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender nodded. He and Tonraq had been a Thing for a long time now. The whole ‘pet’ deal was more recent, but still not </span>
  <em>
    <span>recent</span>
  </em>
  <span>-recent. Bolin being a sub in bed had been there right from the start, but their explorations had gone further and further, and only found new depths to which he was all too happy to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which led to him now, forbidden to speak, naked save for his betrothal necklace-cum-collar and following his husband-master on all fours from his ‘den’ - a converted walk-in wardrobe - to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin was so happy he’d said ‘yes’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the office door, Tonraq let himself in and crossed the room to his desk, sinking into the chair. Bolin scurried after him, settling himself beneath the desk as Tonraq slipped the leash over a special hook. He looked up at his master with pleading eyes. The chief ruffled his hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re still a good boy,” he assured him, “But you’re going to have to earn anything more. Now, listen up. I know you’re just a dog, but you’ve got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> brain in there.” Bolin felt his cock jump at the combination of command and degradation. “I’m going to be doing important human work, and I mustn’t be distracted. But my husband has left me with a morning problem. So, you’re going to keep my cock warm with your cute little muzzle, and you’re going to stay on it and not distract me, no matter what happens, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin put on an expression of deep thought and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly pup. Listen: Put your muzzle,” he took hold of the back of Bolin’s head and pushed his face into his crotch, “On my cock, and don’t come off. Understand?” The earthbender nodded, the movement hampered by the hand. “Good boy. Get to work then,” Tonraq said, releasing Bolin before pulling his chair forwards and seemingly forgetting all about the earthbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to nose up underneath the triangle of fur which hung down between his master’s legs, quickly discovering that Tonraq hadn’t worn any undergarments. He quickly took his master’s head between his lips and edged his way up the thick shaft, pausing only briefly as it pushed past the top of his throat, until his nose was buried in Tonraq’s pubes. He was forced to breathe through his nose, and quickly felt himself slipping away into that place where all he could remember was his master’s commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he knelt there for, his mind slowly blanking out as he drank in his master’s scent. His own cock throbbed with need between his legs, but remained neglected. Occasionally, he ran his tongue around the base of his master’s shaft, or pressed forwards to nuzzle his forehead against hard abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bolin felt Tonraq shift tellingly. A hand fell beneath the level of the desk, resting atop his head with a gentleness that belied the firm hold it kept on him - he wouldn’t be able to move. There was a sigh, and his cock jumped as a hot, bitter liquid began to course down his throat, filling his stomach. He moaned around the shaft, gulping it down. Slowly, the flow lessened to a trickle, then stopped altogether, though Bolin continued to nurse the member, making sure that not a drop of the precious fluid would be wasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand in his hair released, him, giving him a light petting, before returning to its palace above the desk. Bolin took what he was given happily, humming with contentment in the knowledge of having done good work for his master, and keeping him from the distraction of his physical needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was some time later that Tonraq actually pulled back from the desk, removing his cock from Bolin’s mouth - to a disappointed groan - and hooking a hand through his collar. The earthbender’s eyes were pulled upwards to settle on his master’s smiling face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for keeping me company, pet. You made my work a lot easier,” Tonraq said. Bolin quivered pleasurably at the praise, and all the more so when his master pulled him upwards by the collar so he had no choice but to climb onto his lap, sitting astride one muscular leg. The hand moved from his collar to his chin, lifting his face so that Tonraq could capture his lips in a hungry, dominating kiss. He opened his mouth to submit in this way as well, and felt every corner explored by his master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good pet for me,” Tonraq whispered against his lips. “Doing anything I say without question.” Bolin nodded eagerly, tongue lolling out. “Now, we’re going to go for a walk soon, but first I need to make sure your tail’s alright. Climb down, now, and present yourself for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender did so, hopping down to the floor and turning his back on his master, thrusting his butt up into the air as his full pecs rubbed against the carpet. A moment later, he felt a hand on his right cheek, cupping it for a moment before giving it a light slap. He whined piteously, his tail wagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, nothing seems immediately wrong,” Tonraq said, “But I’m going to need to see you work your tail, pet. Come on, like we practiced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin closed his eyes. This needed concentration. Though the tail itself was a rubbery material, the plug it was attached to was smooth, dark onyx - earthbendable. It had taken long hours of practice, but he’d slowly mastered the art of controlling it with nothing more than his power and his abdominal muscles. Slowly at first, then faster, the ribbed plug began to move in and out of his passage, retreating almost all the way before being pulled back in again. The human pet began to whine in pleasure, begging for release. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After a time - he often lost track of exactly how long things lasted when they were like this - something took hold of his tail and pulled it clean out. He looked around to see what had happened, only for a strong arm to circle around his waist and, in one motion, pull him back up onto the chief’s lap and down onto his waiting cock. Tonraq fucked him hard, bucking up violently even as he used his size and muscular advantage to manipulate the earthbender’s responsive body, until finally he came inside with a groan, filling Bolin’s hole with his seed, and triggering his own release. The cum that spurted into the air was caught moments later with a flick of a waterbending wrist and directed back into his mouth, where Bolin swallowed it happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Tonraq pulled the earthbender off his cock and replaced the plug, before unhooking the leash once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Now you’ve had your breakfast, we can go for a walk. Doesn’t that sound good, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin gave a happy, if tired, bark of approval.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>